


Enfucks

by trashuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuu/pseuds/trashuu
Summary: AU where the Ensemble Stars characters have kids. Yes this is about their kids.





	Enfucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad but like I fucking needed to just write SOMETHING for the enfucks.

My name is Maizu Yuuki, I'm a second year at Kinmokusei highschool. I had a hard time making friends until last month when some guy named Aries got transferred to my science class. He's really weird, always doodling on his papers like he knows everything and doesn't need to be here. Anyways the teacher moved him next to me two weeks ago, I've been trying to avoid all contact with him but he keeps talking to me. I know its rude but I dont like him! He's always distracting me.  
  "Yuuki~ Look at me so I can draw you." Aries saying my name actually made me want to vomit. I turned to face him expressionless, he just smiled at me though. I took notice of how white his teeth were, he must have some standard to how he presents himself then. That made me respect him just a bit.  
Yesterday Aries asked me to meet up with him after school, I dont know why but that's what Im doing right now. Im walking to the back of the school. I pray nobody sees me back here or else rumors will start that Im a crackhead. 

~

My name is Mari...yeah Mari, very feminine I know. Im short enough to be a first year but Im really a third year. I go to Kinmokusei highschool. I usually go to student council meetings after school because Im "the king" (as some people say) of this "castle". I don't see myself being of higher power than anyone else in this school considering I've done such a bad job.  
I have a friend that helps me out a lot! His name is Renge. He's really confident, I mean hell if I was half as hot as Renge I'd love the fuck out of myself too! Though Renge is basically my best friend sometimes he can be too much.  
"Mari don't rest your head on the desk! It will ruin your posture and make you look unprofessional." I was just tired from looking over student request forms. He's always so hard on me but I love him.  
Speaking of Renge, Im going to meet him behind the school right now. 

~

My name is Shou Sakasaki-Tenshouin, I am a first year at Kinmokusei highschool. I like this boy named Akaibol Sakuma, he striked my interest back in grade school. We were in the same class for a few years but never talked, it's as if he hated me because one day I asked him if he wanted my food during lunch but he ran off. Since then I've respected the fact that he doesn't like me...however now we are in highschool. We have three classes together and if that isn't a good enough sign that we should be together then I don't know what is. I found out, by looking at his social media, that Akaibol will be meeting some of his friends behind the school. My plan is to go there and confess my feelings for him. I know that's a bit much but I want to...no I MUST show him how godly I am.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Im probably gonna not do this little point of view shit after this chapter because I lowkey hate it.


End file.
